Yuffie Kisaragi
Yuffie Kisaragi is an optional playable character in Final Fantasy VII. She is a Ninja and a Thief, wielding a large shuriken. As a rebellious and cocky tomboy, Yuffie desires to restore her homeland Wutai to the glorious nation it was before being conquered by Shinra Electric Power Company. Despite her obnoxious personality, Yuffie is friendly, helpful, optimistic and willingly helps the party in their battles. In Final Fantasy Appearance and Personality Yuffie is the youngest member of the party and is usually depicted as the shortest. She has short black hair that is sometimes depicted as brown. Her hair is a bit longer in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, where it reaches down to her shoulders. Yuffie's eyes are dark brown in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, and her Play Arts figures, and purple in her main concept images. Her weapon of choice is the large 4-Point Shuriken. In Final Fantasy VII, Yuffie wears a white headband with a green, sleeveless turtleneck jumper that bares her stomach and a pair of tan shorts with no belt and an unbuttoned/unzipped fly. Over her left arm she wears a protective gauntlet that originates from a single pauldron over her shoulder, presumably meant to also act as a shield. The gauntlet is held in place via a strap tied across her chest and around her back. Ninja-mail mesh covers part of her right arm and left leg, as well as an additional piece of armor which covers the rest of the thigh of that leg. She wears a smaller wrist-covering gauntlet on her right arm, orange fingerless gloves, and orange sneakers with white leg warmers. In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, two years later, Yuffie wears a black tank-top with a white Hawaiian flowered design underneath a sleeveless dark-gray vest. Both stop just below the rib-cage, revealing her midriff. Her shorts, while still khaki, now fold back (showing the interior fabric to be black) over a dark-gray belted hip-pack that rests across her right hip. Yuffie's green forehead protector is replaced by a black long headband with white stripes on the rims. A white wristband on her right arm and a black cloth that starts from below her elbow and partially covers her left hand replace the gauntlets, while khaki-colored, laced knee-high boots with black socks that have two white stripes at the top, replace the sneakers and legwarmers. The animators for the film have noted that Tetsuya Nomura wanted Yuffie to have a "cute" face, and her facial animations were constantly redone. Her Wutai heritage gave them an opportunity to use Japanese clothing styles not present in the other characters' appearances. In Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, one year after Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Yuffie wears her long, black and white headband seen in most of her outfits. Her attire includes a blue and black strapless top that reveals the midriff, with shoulder straps and a black and yellow belt looped from underneath her shirt and over her shoulder that hikes the shirt further up her stomach. She wears orange denim short-shorts with a yellow belt tied together with a cord, and a yellow pouch closed with string crossed over to create a loop that attaches to two buttons, as well as a dark grey (although appearing white in game-play) wristband on her left arm, and a dark blue fingerless glove with off-white adjustable string that covers her entire right forearm. Braced black and blue-grey boots with a yellow band across the foot of the boot and white thigh-high socks complete her ensemble. In Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, a young (9 years old) Yuffie wears a green and yellow vest/hoodie underneath a white singlet and white shorts. In Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- she wears a green sleeveless hoodie, revealing her midriff with a yellow button-up vest over the top. Her orange shorts are buttoned and tied with a green rope. The shorts also have external pockets that extend beyond the pant legs. She wears white wristbands. Throughout all of her outfits she wears a white headband, sometimes wearing a second, black band tied over the white one. In Final Fantasy VII she has a pair of kunai knives tied to the ends of the headband to hang down her back. Yuffie has a cocky, proud, brash personality, and she can be aggressive. Yuffie is a tomboy and acts unashamedly towards her goals. She has a tendency to bestow honorific titles on herself, such as "Great Ninja Yuffie", "The Single White Rose of Wutai" and stating that everyone is "Dyin' to talk to a babe like her". Despite being the daughter of Wutai's leader, Godo Kisaragi, Yuffie has little tolerance for tradition and is highly rebellious to Wutai's old-fashioned ways, which lead to her clashing with her father. Yuffie is clever and cunning, but despite this, she is not averse to heroics and is a reliable ally and caring friend. Yuffie is the subject of two running jokes in the series. One is her motion sickness, as she gets ill whenever on a moving vehicle, be it an airship or a boat. The other is her obsession with Materia. In Final Fantasy VII, she claims she wants Materia because Shinra banned it in Wutai and she wants to use it to restore Wutai's glory. However, her obsession is shown to be intact in her appearances before and after the game, having found various other reasons to hunt the magical baubles. 'Story' Yuffie was born at an unspecified time, but seems to be somewhere around the end of the Wutai War. Her mother is never mentioned in any game, but according to the "Creation Materials" section in the Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega guide, her mother was named Kasumi and died from an illness when Yuffie was young. As a child, Yuffie watched Wutai turn into a tourist resort and grew up on stories on how the area used to be a place of honorable mystique before Shinra's arrival. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII "For the glory of Wutai!" —Yuffie in Crisis Core A 9-year-old Yuffie first appears when Zack invades Fort Tamblin, proclaiming herself as "Wutai's Greatest Warrior". Zack plays along with her antics and she runs off. After losing the war to Shinra, Yuffie's father and the leader of Wutai, Godo Kisaragi, begins to turn their hometown into a tourist attraction. This did not suit Yuffie, who begins to think about restoring Wutai to its former glory. At some time after the war, Godo is given a list of SOLDIER email addresses and locations of rare treasure by an unidentified blond man (speculated to be Lazard Deusericus or Rufus Shinra in the Crisis Core Complete Guide), but Godo did nothing with the information. Yuffie steals the information from her father and begins sending Zack emails about rare treasure, intending to ambush him at the end of each mission and either steal from him or seize the treasure for herself. She fails on both counts when Zack either does not fall for her ruses or the treasure she finds is not up to her standards. As Yuffie continues to taunt Zack through emails the locations she leads him to become more dangerous, Yuffie getting her information from an anti-Shinra group based in Wutai. Eventually on the final mission, Yuffie steals Zack's Bahamut Fury Materia and escapes. She ends up mailing it back to him a few days later, not understanding how to use it. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII Yuffie encounters the player Turks in Wutai, where AVALANCHE has set up a stronghold in the pagoda. Pursued by AVALANCHE, she is saved by the player Turk and starts scheming to steal their Materia moments after learning what Materia even is. Yuffie follows the player Turk into the AVALANCHE base and steals the bomb detonators planted in the pagoda, and the player Turk must chase her and get them back. Yuffie accidentally presses the detonator switch, and she and the Turk must cooperate to escape. Once they rendezvous with Tseng, Yuffie realizes the player Turk is with Shinra and flees. Final Fantasy VII Yuffie is a Materia hunter who can be found in various forests on the Planet after the events at the Mythril Mine. As one of the secret characters, Yuffie has almost no impact on the game's main storyline. However, there are some changes made to various scenes in the story if she is recruited by the player. If Yuffie is recruited to the party before they arrive in the town under Junon, she forges a bond with Red XIII after Cloud is unanimously voted to infiltrate the Upper Junon. They are seen going off to talk together. Next, on the Shinra Cargo Ship, Cloud may give her a Tranquilizer to help with her seasickness, which she will use to try and get out of investigating Sephiroth's eventual appearance on the ship. In Costa Del Sol, Yuffie can be seen working part-time at the Materia shop for the day, only to (off-screen) steal a lot of the shop's Materia overnight. Later, when Barret is talking about the fate of his hometown, Corel, which was burned down by Shinra, the party is unanimously sympathetic toward him if Yuffie is not present. However, if she has been recruited by this time, she will not hesitate to voice her lack of sympathy for Barret, citing that he should never have trusted Shinra. Perhaps the most obvious change occurs during Barret and Cait Sith's escape from Junon: without her recruitment, they simply escape to the Highwind with no interruptions. If she has been recruited, Yuffie dons a news reporter's disguise and assists in their escape. Yuffie steals the party's Materia when they enter Wutai, and they must chase her and save her from Don Corneo before she returns them. Yuffie proves herself to her father by beating the bosses of Wutai's Five Story Pagoda, and her father begins to understand the reasoning behind her position. In Gold Saucer it is possible to get Cloud to go on a date with either Yuffie, Aeris, Tifa, or even Barret. If Yuffie is Cloud's date he ignores all of her moves on him, and gets smacked. She is the only character to kiss Cloud in the date sequence, although it is only on the cheek and Cloud stays quiet afterward, creating an awkward silence that makes Yuffie feel embarrassed. Being an optional character, Yuffie is not included in the game's ending FMV, though she can still be used in the final dungeon at the Northern Cave and the final battle with Safer∙Sephiroth. It is later explained that she and Vincent were absent from the Highwind after the final battle because they went to Midgar to help evacuate the citizens and Shinra personnel before Meteor hit. After placing an injured Rufus Shinra aboard a helicopter, Yuffie warns Vincent to be careful in his search of the Mako Cannon. She later saves him as the building collapses from a lightning strike. On the Way to a Smile Following Meteorfall, the group returned to the Forgotten City to pay their respects to Aerith. Following this the group parted ways, with majority of the group's destructive Materia being given to Yuffie in name but being kept "for safe custody" by Cloud. Returning to Wutai with the expectations that she would be treated as a hero for saving the world from Sephiroth, Yuffie instead returned to discover her home town in ruin. Forgetting about fame, Yuffie immediately offered her healing Materia to help heal those wounded after the Lifestream had passed through Wutai during the Meteorfall. However, after a while a strange epidemic began to arise and, believing Yuffie to be the courier, her father locked her within the family dojo to both quarantine her and protect her from the townsfolk. Freed by Yuri, a childhood friend, the pair left Wutai for to investigate the Materia Caves for a Materia that might cure the "Midgar Disease". Calling via Cellphone but unable to find an answer on whether one existed from Cloud or Tifa, Yuffie and Yuri began exploring the caves newly opened when the Lifestream had erupted from the earth. While finding no materia whatsoever within the caves, the pair encountered many monsters. During a battle, a stray fireball released a black liquid from the ground which appeared sentient and chased Yuffie and Yuri out of the cave, where it managed to infect Yuri with Geostigma. Encountering Nanaki, who had decided to travel the world, starting at Wutai, Yuri reveals that he had visited Midgar before Yuffie's arrival and that he believed that he was actually the one to infect Wutai with the "Midgar Disease". Returning to Wutai to discover the township had now began separating those infected from the populace by building a hut at the town's outskirts, Yuffie began looking after those quarantined within the hut. Two weeks later, with the number of those infected increasing in spite of the quarantine, it was theorized that the disease was not due to infection. Furthermore, Yuri hypothesized that only those that had already been sick or had been injured and were thinking that they were "going to die" were infected. Admitting that he himself had thought he was going to die when he became infected in the cave. Furthermore the township was made aware of the black water that Yuffie and Yuri had encountered in said caves and warned the populace of the possibility of infected water. One year later, the number of "quarantine" huts had increased to two and the following year Yuffie had embarked to investigate the Materia Cave to the north, passing Corel where she ran into Cid and Nanaki in the process of a test flight for Cid's new oil-fueled airship. After Cid inadvertently left Nanaki and returned to Rocket Town, he and Yuffie continued on to the northern Materia Cave in search of a materia that might cure Geostigma. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children "All right, who's been touching my materia?" —Yuffie to Tifa in Advent Children Yuffie can first be heard when Cloud's cellphone is lost in the lake in Forgotten Capital, where she says, "Surprise! It's me, Yuffie", although her voice is difficult to pick out as other pieces of dialogue are being played at the same time. Yuffie mentions the children from Wutai have gone missing, and tells Cloud to call her if he knows why. Yuffie appears in person along with the other playable characters from Final Fantasy VII during the battle in Edge. She arrives via Cid's airship (still showing signs of motion sickness after parachuting down). She helps the party defeat Bahamut SIN, and brings Cloud's Materia collection from the Midgar ruins aboard the Shera. Yuffie, Tifa, Red XIII and Cait Sith watch as Cloud battles Bahamut SIN. During the bonus feature "Reminiscence of Final Fantasy VII", Yuffie sends a "Closed for Business" sign to Barret through the Strife Delivery Service as a way of getting Cloud to take a day off. She seems to call Vincent Valentine in the time after Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children because Vincent asks Cloud to relay a message to her, claiming she has no right to call his phone. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII "I am the champion of the earth and the sky. I am the conqueror of evil. The single white rose of Wutai... Yuffie Kisaragi!" Having joined the World Regenesis Organization, Yuffie is in charge of the espionage and intelligence gathering. Yuffie works to fight against Deepground in 2010. She is the one who rescues Vincent from Rosso the Crimson in the Shinra Mansion, where the bloodthirsty Tsviets were about to kill him, and takes him back to the WRO Headquarters. Onboard the Shera, she suffers from motion sickness, and leads the troops from the airships to the ground for the Battle of Midgar to shut down a generator inside the Shinra Building. Yuffie and Vincent go into Deepground to kill Weiss, but are stopped by Nero, who sucks Yuffie into darkness and Vincent goes to save her, since Nero's darkness does not affect him. Yuffie and other AVALANCHE members aid Vincent in Omega's destruction and she is seen last in 7th Heaven, asking Tifa if she has heard from Cloud, most likely concerning Vincent's whereabouts. In Kingdom Hearts Story Before Kingdom Hearts Yuffie lived in Radiant Garden along with Aerith, Leon, and Cid. Maleficent took over her world with the Heartless nine years before the events of Kingdom Hearts and since then she has lived in Traverse Town with her old friends. Kingdom Hearts Yuffie appears shortly after Sora's battle with Leon and drags the two of them back to the motel. When Sora wakes up in the motel he mistakes Yuffie for being Kairi as he is still only semi-conscious and refers to her as such, leading Yuffie to remark that Leon "might've overdone it". Yuffie does not play a significant role in the story, but she, along with Leon, was the one who told Sora about the keyblade while inside the Traverse Town motel. Later on after Sora, Donald, and Goofy has but an end to Maleficent and her councils of villains, Yuffie along with Leon, Aerith, and Cid finally returns back to their home world. In the fight cups at Olympus Coliseum, Yuffie is fought numerous times by herself and alongside Leon. She fights primarily by throwing small shuriken and swinging her larger one as a weapon, but she is also able to recover lost health if she is not interrupted. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Inside Castle Oblivion a Yuffie based on Sora's memories of her appears. She doesn't remember Sora, but Sora's heart makes her remember, which she classes as strange yet convenient. She is later confused by Sora's statement that their town exist within a castle. Kingdom Hearts II Yuffie is featured more prominently in this game than the previous two, appearing in her Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children attire. She is the first person to meet Sora as his party enters Hollow Bastion and leads them to Merlin's house. There, she introduces the familiar friends from Traverse Town and the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee (the latter of which she is a member of). She explains about the town's defense system to Sora, Donald and Goofy and, later on in the game, fights alongside Sora in the Ravine Trail during the invasion of Hollow Bastion. Once she and Sora clear the area of enemies, she leaves to assist Leon and the others. As in Kingdom Hearts, she is available to fight in the tournament cups in the Underworld at Olympus Coliseum. Kingdom Hearts coded After Data-Sora collects every Ending Card in Castle Oblivion, Data-Roxas allows him to open the final door and learn the truth behind the hurt. Right as Data-Sora moves to open the door, illusions of Leon and Yuffie appear to congratulate him for keeping Traverse Town safe, explaining that something urgent came up that they had to deal with. They express a wish to someday work alongside him, and give him a Debug Device: Y and a Heat Sink Belt before departing. On Sora's Team As Yuffie can be, well Yuffie, she's always there when the team needs her. When on missions, she's always up for a monster challenge and loves to try new treats. She gets along better with Tsukune Aono, Draculaura, and Scanty & Kneesocks. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Ninjas Category:Fighters Category:Video Game characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Tomboys Category:Playable characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Sora's Team Category:Military characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Heroines Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Femme Fatale Category:Orphans Category:Restoration Committee members Category:Next Avenger candidates Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Key Pirates Category:Wanted by the Marines